Nintendo Direct (July 22, 2018)
"Nintendo Direct (July 22, 2018)" is a leak covered by LaxChris on July 19, 2018. It was proven fake by the fact there was no Nintendo Direct on July 22, 2018. Content of Leak The leak is written as follows: > The direct will start out with the announcement that Funko is making Mario, Pokemon and Zelda themed Funko Pops > A trailer for a New Super Mario Bros Switch game is show titled New Super Mario World and every level is painted in the way that 5-1 in NSMBU was. The trailer shows Mario, Luigi and Blue Toad as playable characters however Yellow Toad is removed. Instead it is revealed that Wario is going to be playable instead. > Mario Maker for Switch is next. Showing the game comes with a free stylus and can only be edited while levels can be played on both screens > Mario Odyssey Dlc is shown next with a new world being Delfino Island from Mario Sunshine. > MK8D is the final bit of Mario content shown as DLC is shown. The dlc includes 2 new cups. 2 new battle tracks and 6 new characters. The cups shown are the Top Hat Cup and the Shine Cup with only 2 tracks shown for both. Top Hat has New Donk City and Shine Cup is shown with Waluigi Pinball. The battle tracks include the return of Block Fort and the addition of a new track titled Green Greens. The characters shown as DLC are: Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Birdo, Cappy, Pauline and Kirby. > Mother 3D is announced. It’s a remake of Mother 3 with 3D graphics and full dialogued cutscenes. Amiibos are then revealed with Lucas, Kumatora, Boney, Duster and Masked Man amiibos shown off > Next are the reveal of 3 popular games from other consoles being ported over: Mortal Kombat X, Kingdom Hearts 3 and Fallout 76 > A Minecraft Mash-Up pack is shown next with it being Zelda themed > Star Fox racing is revealed, taking a lot of inspiration from F-Zero > Megaman 11 gets a mini trailer followed by the announcement that you can play as Proto- Man, Bass and Roll > Pokemon Lets Go is next with a trailer revealing some of the locations like Pallet Town, Lavender Town, Saffron City and Lt Surges Gym > Gameplay trailer for Fire Emblem: Three Houses > Kirby Star Allies dream friends are revealed alongside their release date. > Final Fantasy 7 Remake is coming to Nintendo Switch > Sonic Mania Plus is getting a trailer alongside the confirmation that Metal Sonic is in development as a playable character > Cuphead is coming to Nintendo switch > A montage of games are shown including Mario Tennis Aces, Sonic Mania Plus, Rocket League, Owlboy, Bomb Chicken, Camp Camp: Campe Diem, Pool Panic, Buddy Buddiez and Doshin The Giant HD > A smash trailer for King K Rool and Dixie Kong is shown to end things off. Smash Run is also revealed to return alongside Smash Tour LaxChris' Thoughts This leak was well-received by LaxChris, who called it, "a dream come true." He praised the large amount of new games and characters for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It was for this very reason he did not believe the leak. He did believe, incorrectly, that both Dixie Kong and King K. Rool would be joining the game, but he felt this post was a lucky guess. One of his biggest complaints was that, if this was true, why wasn't most of this announced at E3? Video You can view the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Nintendo Direct Leak Category:Fake Leak